


Drink it Out

by brookedavis



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 22:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12517524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookedavis/pseuds/brookedavis
Summary: Meredith helps Alex get over a breakup with jo,But their relationship takes a turn along the way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is set just after 12x09 when mer has recovered from the attack 
> 
> enjoy! :)

"Alex!" Meredith shouts as she seems him across from the busy corridors of the Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. She grabs his arm and dragged him into the attending's lounge, with and excited look on her face which is somewhat rare for Meredith Grey. However Alex Karev does not share this excitement, as he glooms down on Meredith with a face of pure depression.

"Alex I need to tell you about this surgery i did today it was totally badass-" she's cut off as she seems the look of gloom on his face. "Who died?" Meredith questions being one hundred percent serious when saying this.

"I broke up with Jo" Alex said on the verge of tears, the excitement on Meredith's face vanished.

"You know what tonight we'll go home, and drink lot's of tequila, and act like she never existed then, instead of dancing it out we'll drink it out!"

"Yeah that sounds, nice" Alex said in the most unenthusiastic way possible.

"Alex you'll get through this okay? We've been through a lot worse" 

"That's true" Alex chuckled 

"I'll see you tonight" Meredith said with a bright smile on her face, again a rare thing for her.

and they went there separate ways.


	2. The kiss

There they are, Meredith and Alex sat cross legged in the middle of Meredith's living room after just putting Zola, Bailey and Ellis to bed.

They're both slightly tipsy, they joke bout there bad love lives and Meredith talks about Derek.

Most of the time Meredith finds herself feeling extremely uncomfortable talking about Derek around people as she doesn't want their fake sympathy or to be seen as charity however Alex was the one person were she felt safe while talking about him.

Suddenly it was 2am, they'd been talking all night, Meredith announced she was going to bed and got up from where she was previously lying.

Alex had hastily risen too and stared into her eyes and said "Goodnight Mer, sleep well"

Meredith couldn't draw herself away from staring him in the eyes, maybe it's the alcohol she told herself.

Then all of a sudden Alex gets closer, Meredith has every chance to stop him but for some reason she feels the need to lean in closer, and in that exact moment their lips touch.

It was passionate, Fiery, something neither one of them had felt before, when they kissed it felt like everything around them disappeared, all their stress and all their problems and the only thing they could think about was the kiss taking place. Then suddenly Meredith pulled away and realised what she was doing. 

"if that just happened we have to have been REALLY drunk" Meredith laguhed

Alex joined in with fake laugh but deep down feeling no regret for what had just happened, Alex felt something in that kiss, and he hoped Meredith did too.

"C'mon we should get some shut-eye or we'll be zombies in the morning" Meredith says as she pats Alex on the back and heads up the stairs.

Alex watches her go up the stairs and suddenly she is no longer just Alex's best friend Meredith, suddenly she's the most beautiful women he's ever seen in his life, an angel. It has to just be the alcohol Alex thinks to himself as he heads up the stairs behind Meredith.


End file.
